


You'll live, but will you learn?

by salem_the_sail_boat



Series: You're the most bitter-sweet thing I'll ever love [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye- Fandom, Markiplier- Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salem_the_sail_boat/pseuds/salem_the_sail_boat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and/or Mark get caught in very interesting situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll live, but will you learn?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of weird things. slowly gaining sanity. Trying to start writing again. I'm getting better.  
> everybody has been doing prompts and i wanna join the train.  
> i might just start fresh, and delete the previous works. i wanna start fresh. what d'ya guys think?  
> and also, how is everybody doing?  
> comments and any kind of criticisms are welcome.  
> Swear waning? i don't usually do those.

**You'll live, but will you learn?**

Skit One: You can't loose yourself because you've lost your keys.

It was nice to get away from the city once in a while.

It was one of the great things in Mark's life.  Spending family time with his mother, his brother, and spending quality time with his favorite chicken noodle soup. (Yes, he said that in the correct order)

He had called Bob and Wade a couple of times this week, because he had them to watch over his house. Bob with the regular key, and Wade with the spare key.

When Mark had called Bob before his flight back home, he sounded real jittery, and nervous. he probably had something to do. Wade had acted the same way.

Neither of them answered when Mark's taxi pulled up to his house.

There were two problems.

One: his car was missing.

Two: all of the lights were off.

Mark jogged his way to the front door, and knocked- half- banged on the front door.

No answer.

He tried looking through the window, but no avail.

_Oh wait! my second pair of spare keys!_

Mark usually leaves his spare keys on top of the door frame.

Mark reached his hand to the door frame, and patted around.

_nothing_

he slid his fingers to the edges to see if it fell.

_Nada._

"Fuuuuuuuck" Mark groaned.

where would he sleep?

he even left his car keys with Wade!

_what a dumbass i am._

Mark gathered his bags and headed towards civilization, with the little money he had over from the trip.

**25-30 minutes** **later**

Mark was tired as shit. he checked his phone and saw that it was 2:13 in the morning.

_nobody can possibly be open this lat-_

Mark spotted a sign that said "24 hour diner"

He nearly cried at the green and blue florescent sign.

Instead of crying, Mark ran towards the sign, and soon spotting the little dainty spot he would like to call his favorite place right now.

Mark bust through the door, the people there (only like the 2-3 people that were there,) staring at him, trying to silence him with their glares.

Mark didn't mind them, and hurriedly took a seat, along with his suitcase and carry-on bag

He sighed.

As Mark layed his head on the table, someone approached him, setting down a mug of coffee, along with a few sugars and creamers.

"what's the hassle, Fischbach?"

Mark knew that accent from anywhere.

"Jack? but weren't you working at the coffee shop a month ag-" "no questions."

a few seconds of silence

"i got locked outta my house--"

"ya don't say" Mark looked up at him questioningly.

"sometimes fischbach, the answers to your problems can be right in front of ye." Jack said

"huh"? Mark expected Jack to look back at him, but all he got was loud noise.

The kinda klang that keys would make--

_Keys?_

Mark looked at the three keys to his house, and his car keys sprawled out across the diner table.

He looked at Jack, flabbergasted.

"how?"

"don't ask how, ask why you leave your best friends with your alcohol filled- to- the- brim house why, and why they crashed into this diner, _DRUNK"_  Jack had pointed to the repairs and some of the lost chairs.

Mark had lost all words to say.

"have a nice fukin' night Fischbach, and drink yer coffee before it gets cold" and with that, Jack had walked away.

What a Fucking wonder Jack was.


End file.
